Love Goes to School
by Marineblau12
Summary: Cuma cerita sederhana antara mereka.


**Warn: OOC akut, AU, misstype.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

**.**

**Love Goes to School**

.

.

Hinata merasa kepalanya sakit.

Waktu berjalan lebih lamban dari biasanya, melebihi lambanya kura-kura –atau siput. Ditambah lagi dengan angin sepoi yang masuk ke ruang kelas lewat jendela. Sinar jingga matahari juga sedang bagus-bagusnya. Suasananya sempurna, apalagi jika saat itu ada seorang kekasih yang duduk bersamanya.

"Apa ini sudah benar?"

Kekasih yang tampan, baik, juga pengertian. Tidak berkulit pucat atau bermata hitam. Tidak juga berambut gelap dan jabrik.

"Hei,Sensei!"

Lebih bagus lagi, kalau laki-laki yang akan menemaninya itu pintar dan tidak berisik.

"Sensei!"

Seandainya yang menemaninya bukan Uchiha Sasuke…

Hinata menghela nafas.

"Ya?"

"Kau melamun?"

Orang macam apa yang memanggil gurunya seperti itu? Memang dia temannya?

"Kau mengabaikanku?"

Lihat? Cara bicaranya sungguh tidak sopan.

"Tidak."

Sasuke menekuk alisnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Anggap aku percaya," katanya, "Sekarang, periksa pekerjaanku," dia menggeser sebuah lembar soal yang telah terisi ke depan. Hinata sedikit menunduk untuk memeriksa. "Ini salah." Katanya kecewa.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah lima. Itu artinya, Hinata telah menghabiskan waktu sekitar dua setengah jam hanya untuk mengajarkan Sasuke sebuah soal. "Ini soal gampang. Hanya sebuah sistem persamaan linear biasa." Dia berujar, hampir menangis karena putus asa.

"Beri aku reward."

"Hah?"

Sasuke tersenyum menantang, "Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan ini, kabulkan satu permintaanku."

Hinata memandangnya curiga,sementara Sasuke mengangkat alisnya seolah tak mengetahui apapun.

Selama sebulan belajar di sini sebagai seorang murid baru, Sasuke sering sekali berbuat hal jahil padanya. Mulai dari meletakkan surat di atas meja kerjanya, menaruh karangan mawar yang membuatnya alergi, juga sering memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk sekedar bersinggungan dengannya.

Salah satu contohnya adalah pagi ini, di mana Hinata dimintai tolong oleh Kakashi untuk membawa setumpuk buku –yang sangat berat dan begitu menjulang, untuk dibawa ke perpustakaan. Sasuke muncul dan menyapanya. Suaranya yang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata terkejut, dia jadi mundur dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan, seperti seorang ksatria kuda putih, Sasuke langsung menahan pergerakan gurunya, menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di belakang pinggul Hinata dan yang satunya lagi berada di antara bahu dan lehernya.

Waktu seakan berhenti!

Hinata benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa waktu itu selain mengutuki wajahnya yang panas dan menyalahkan Sasuke yang bernafas terlalu dekat dengan mukanya.

Hinata menggeleng, berusaha membuat pikiran itu enyah.

Sasuke kan hanya mencoba menolongnya? Jadi, kenapa dia justru berpikir bahwa Sasuke sedang mencari kesempatan?

Pertanyaan siapa itu barusan? Hinata menyangkal kalau itu berasal dari kepalanya. Dia tidak akan pernah membela Sasuke, karena dia memang salah.

Buktinya, setelah itu. Peristiwa di mana segala adegannya berjalan lambat ala matriks terjadi. Waktu di mana Hinata melihat Sasuke dengan terkejut dan wajah yang memerah.

Di tengah rasa geli dari rambut gelap Sasuke yang terjuntai turun dan bermain dengan wajahnya, Hinata jelas-jelas melihat pria itu menyeringai. Menyeringai!

Dia pasti sengaja.

Hinata melihat jam dinding yang menggantung, dan mulai ketakutan jika dia akan pulang terlambat. Ayahnya yang over-protektif itu akan marah.

Matanya melihat Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah," katanya ragu.

Sasuke segera menarik lagi soalnya, menghapus dan mulai mengerjakan ulang. Tak sampai semenit, dia menyerahkan lagi kertas itu. "Bagaimana?"

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

Menyadari Hinata yang takjub, Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Yeah…

Di sudut hatinya yang gelap, Sasuke tertawa pelan.

Ha. Ha.

Hinata memandangnya tajam. "Kenapa kau bisa mengerjakannya secepat ini?"

"Berikan hadiahku."

Gurunya mengabaikannya dan terus mengoceh. "Aku mengajarimu dari tadi, tanpa makan siang, tanpa minum. Mulutku terus bicara hingga rasanya hampir berbuih." Hinata menunduk, matanya seakan bergetar, dia benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Aku Uchiha," Sasuke memilih meladeni, "Aku jenius, kau tahu?"

Dan komentar Sasuke justru semakin membuatnya terpuruk.

Itu benar. Semua keturunan Uchiha adalah jenius. Selain itu, mereka juga dianugerahi kekayaan yang melimpah. Juga wajah rupawan. Dan bersyukurlah Sasuke dia memiliki kesemuanya itu hingga membuat Hinata tidak tega menghajar wajahnya yang sering sekali tersenyum remeh.

"Lalu kenapa tidak seles-"

"Aku minta hadiahku."

Hinata berkerut, "Apa?"

"Tadi kau janji akan mengabulkan keinginanku." Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya, Hinata mundur. "Seorang guru tidak akan ingkar janji, kan?"

"T-tidak," Hinata menyanggah.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

APA?!

Hinata terjengkang kebelakang, ketakutan. "Tidak," wajahnya memucat.

Lihat kan? Lihat kan?!

Orang ini selalu penuh dengan tipuan. Kepala berambut gelap itu hanya dipenuhi dengan solusi licik yang mengerikan! Dia sengaja berpura-pura tidak mengerti, membuat Hinata putus asa hingga menyetujui permintaannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Dia benar-benar iblis tanpa tanduk yang berwajah rupawan.

Buah terlarang!

Sasuke sedikit tidak senang. Dia menggerutu sembari berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Hinata, membantu gurunya berdiri."Kenapa sih kau selalu menolakku?"

"A-aku tidak begitu," Hinata berkata dengan gugup. Kakinya bergerak tidak nyaman.

"Apa bagimu aku ini jelek?"

"T-tidak."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak tertarik?" Sasuke mendesak. Hinata kebingungan. Dia melihat pintu keluar di belakang punggung Sasuke dengan tatapan selamatkan-aku. Dia harus segera keluar dari sini.

"Sas-"

"Apa karena kita tidak seumuran?" Sasuke memasang wajah ngambek yang benar-benar kekanakan, "Tapi kan aku dua puluh delapan tahun. Kau masih dua puluh lima. Kita hanya beda tiga tahun."

"S-sas…"

"Kenapa? Kata orang justru lebih baik kalau dalam hubungan seorang pria lebih tua dari wanitanya."

Hinata menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sebelum berusaha menanamkan pengertian ke dalam kepala Sasuke yang begitu keras. "Tapi kau muridku."

"Terus?"

Terus?

Kenapa dia tak mengerti juga? Bukankah tadi dia yang bilang kalau dia itu jenius?

Guru dan murid?

Hinata tidak seputus asa itu hingga dia memilih untuk berkencan dengan muridnya sendiri.

Meskipun murid itu adalah pria yang jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya, mapan, tampan, dan seorang Uchiha.

"Baiklah, tidak usah cium aku," Hinata bisa merasakan lengkungan senyumnya begitu lebar.

Mungkin Sasuke tidak sejahat yang ia kira.

"Cukup temani aku makan es krim. Gimana?"

Hinata rasa ide ini tidak cukup berbahaya. Hanya makan es krim, kan? Tidak masalah.

.

-:-

.

Sasuke memarkir mobil super mewahnya di depan sebuah swalayan dua-puluh-empat-jam sebelum masuk dan kembali dengan sebuah cup es krim vanilla. Ketika duduk kembali di kursi kemudi, Hinata hanya bisa menaikkan satu alisnya, bertanya.

"Kenapa hanya satu?"

"Untukmu saja."

"B-bukannya makan es krim bareng?"

"Aku gak suka makanan manis."

Hinata melihatnya memang gak suka, kenapa dia repot-repot ngajakin?

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Makan saja es krimnya."

Sasuke Uchiha memang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Bicara soal sulit dimengerti, Hinata juga gak ngerti kenapa si Uchiha ini, yang jenius dan kaya raya ini, memutuskan untuk belajar menyelesaikan pendidikan bangku SMA yang telah bertahun-tahun ia tinggalkan. Dia tidak perlu sebuah ijazah untuk mencari kerja dan jadi kaya. Dia sudah memilikinya sekarang. Jadi, apa yang kurang?

Bukannya kehidupannya telah sempurna? Dia tidak harus menempuh SMA lagi dan menurunkan harga dirinya karena jadi satu-satunya murid tertua yang Hinata ajar.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu."

Suara Sasuke menyadarkannya. Hinata meminta maaf, lalu menyendok es krim ke mulutnya.

"Sas?"

"Hm?"

Hinata sedikit berdesir. Kenapa suara pria menyebalkan ini harus sedalam itu?

"K-kenapa… kenapa kau memilih untuk kembali masuk ke SMA?"

Hening. Sasuke tak menjawab. Pemuda itu menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi. Dia mengantar Hinata hingga ke depan gerbang Hyuuga Compound. Hinata bergumam terima kasih dan hampir keluar saat kemudian suara Sasuke justru menghentikannya.

"Karena kau yang jadi gurunya."

Pegangannya pada handle pintu terlepas.

Seketika dia berbalik dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlalu condong ke arahnya.

"Tidak ingat?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sedikit.

Bertahun-tahun lalu, di sekolah yang sama dengan sekolahnya saat ini, di mana hanya ada Sasuke yang siswa SMA dan Hinata yang siswi SMP, di saat semuanya masih terkendali dan Fugaku masih hidup, sebuah kisah sederhana lahir dari suatu kecerobohan Naruto yang senang sekali menjahili Sasuke.

Jadi, suatu pagi, ketika mereka berdua menuruni anak tangga sekolah, Naruto yang berjalan di belakangnya secara tak sengaja menginjak salah satu tali sepatunya yang terlepas. Dia oleng dan menabrak Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditabrak terdorong ke depan, kakinya mencoba mencari pijakan, namun dia tetap maju hingga menabrak seseorang dan menyudutkan orang itu –tanpa sengaja –ke dinding di belakangnya.

Sasuke bisa merasakan nafasnya dan nafas siswi itu bercampur.

Dan saat mata pucat itu melihatnya, Sasuke merasa dunia di sekitarnya berhenti berputar.

Saat itu, Sasuke akhirnya berkenalan dengan perasaan hangat yang membuatnya rela kembali ke sekolah hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Benar-benar tidak ingat?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

Hinata melihatnya tak mengerti.

"Aku dulu seniormu," katanya.

Mata pucat itu membulat, diikuti dengan pipinya yang memerah.

"Itu artinya, aku telah lama mengenalmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam genggamannya, "Jangan gunakan hubungan guru-murid sebagai alasan. Aku akan segera berhenti jadi muridmu jika kau menerimaku. Kita menikah. Bagaimana?" kali itu, Sasuke tersenyum tulus. Benar-benar beda dari senyumnya selama ini.

Melihat itu, Hinata jadi serasa tenggelam. Dia terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke yang ternyata bisa juga jadi manis.

"Mau kan?"

"T-tapi Sasuke harus berurusan dengan ayah."

"Hm?"

"Ayahku galak."

"Apa itu artinya kau mau?"

Hinata menunduk, wajahnya semakin memerah. Debaran jantungnya bertalu-talu mengganggu. Selama ini, perasaan yang telah ia sangkal kembali muncul dan membuat hatinya bermekaran seperti kembang musim semi. Malu-malu dia melirik dari balik poninya. "Y-ya."

"Bagus." Sasuke tertawa lega sambil terus memegang tangan Hinata.

.

-:-

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**SasuHina all the way!**

**Haha… gak ada yang tahu betapa leganya saya akhirnya bisa punya waktu buat nulis. Dan SasuHinata adalah pair yang bisa dibuat dengan sekejap tannpa perlu banyak mikir karena mereka memang udah punya chemistry tersendiri di hati saya.**

**Nulisnya juga menyenangkan.**

**Semoga para pembaca menikmatinya sebagai mana saya yang menulis.**

**Review?**


End file.
